Laser technology can be used where it is desirable to determine the distance between two points. For example, LIDAR is a remote sensing technology that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser and analyzing the reflected light returning from the target. This technology is useful in certain automotive and gaming applications, among others. In some LIDAR systems, one or more laser sources are positioned in a housing that rotates over a prescribed angle to obtain measurements within a desired field of view. A prism is associated with each laser source and multiple lasers are stacked atop one another, as are the accompanying prisms. Multiple photodetectors receive and process the incoming light reflected from the target. This configuration requires a lot of parts and is therefore bulky, costly, and prone to breakdown.